


Attempting Amends

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bruce Banner, Friends With Benefits, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manhandling, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Reveal, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Matt Murdock, Transformation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “You so owe me after this,” Matt grumbled at Bruce, who chuckled catching his attention when he leaned down. “Hm?”“Let's look at the bright side, you can actually fit my cock in your mouth now... Well, at least have a better attempt at it.”Matt snickered as he grabbed the smallest of Bruce's bags and throwing it over his shoulder, “I still don't like the thought of you going back to this...”“Yeah, either way, it's a Hulk ready facility, at least until I figure something out.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 22





	Attempting Amends

“You so owe me after this,” Matt grumbled at Bruce, who chuckled catching his attention when he leaned down. “Hm?”

“Let's look at the bright side, you can actually fit my cock in your mouth now... Well, at least have a better attempt at it.”

Matt snickered as he grabbed the smallest of Bruce's bags and throwing it over his shoulder, “I still don't like the thought of you going back to this...”

“Yeah, either way, it's a Hulk ready facility, at least until I figure something out.”

“Not going to lie, I am going to miss the whispers at Fogwell's...” Matt was grinning at Bruce's chuckle.

“He doesn't know, and I'm not telling him, by the way.”

“He's not going to leave it alone until he figures it out, is he?”

“Probably not,” Bruce admitted as he stopped, putting himself in front of Matt so quick he nearly walked into him.

“Bruce, I'm sorry, I get it, okay? I'm sorry.”

“Obviously not all of it, because am I really the one you should be apologizing to?”

“Well, given the last thing Murdock said to FRIDAY was he'd kill me if I got near him again... I figured an intermediary would be better.”

Bruce shook his head, “Matt, don't kill him, please?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “I was pissed off... I don't kill... Does that request stand for harming him though? That, I would happily do.”

“Yes, Matt, it includes harm.”

“Fine,” Matt growled as he glared at Bruce's broad back, “Can we get you back to your space, big guy? This bag is getting heavy.”

“Right, here,” Bruce took the bag, “I, uh, I got this if you want to go.”

“Nah, I do believe someone mentioned choking on cock, and I'm really kinda hoping the day at least ends with that.”

Bruce chuckled, “Bet Tony would lose his shit if he got to see that...”

“Look, I know I fucked up and I know some apologizing and begging is going to be involved, but there's no way I'm getting on my knees for Murdock and I know for a fact he isn't going to get on his knees for me, so. What the fuck are you two talking about?”

Matt sighed, “Hey, Bruce, can I borrow some gym clothes?”

Bruce chuckled, “I might have something you can work with.”

“You owe me after this,” Matt smiled as he nudged his side on his way past. “Well, Stark... you wanna see what you were trying to figure out? We'll meet you at the gym.”

“Wait, weren't you in a cast?” Matt couldn't help the cackle, Bruce's own sudden burst of laughter adding fuel to the fire.

-

Bruce was cracking up when he saw Matt head out of the bathroom, Matt was being an adorable clueless little shit, “What?” He finally cracked and chuckled as he held the pants up, “I think I need a belt...”

“Hold on, that should have a drawstring,” Bruce finally cracked completely, leaning against the wall, “Murdock, you've got them on backwards!”

“Whoops,” Matt was still grinning as he tugged down the sweats and flipped them around to pull them back on. What was anyone going to see? The shirt hanging down past his knees? Yeah, that's about all that was visible as he did it. “I feel like I'm wearing dad's clothes...”

“That, that might be a good similarity but it's really creepy when you think about it, Murdock. Alright, come on, let's get those pants not around your ankles.”

Matt pouted, smiling when Bruce snickered as he pulled the drawstrings hard enough to pull him toward him, “Hey, careful... right now I'm breakable.”

“Yeah, and I should have had you running around in my shirts more often. I can see the appeal now.”

Matt was smiling as Bruce looped the string around to make sure they stayed up, “Feel better?”

“Yeah, a bit, thanks,” Bruce smiled as he finished the knot, “Here, this is your rip cord,” he showed Matt the loose string, “Tug and it'll start loosening on you.”

“Okay, thanks,” Matt huffed at the cuffs, “I still say you're like 15 feet tall...”

“I will get the measuring tape, Murdock, do not make me.”

“While you're at it, can you tell me how long you are? I never did get a proper measurement.”

Bruce was blushing again, a hand swinging soft enough to just nudge him, “Just, get ready to actually walk to the gym. We can't get distracted.”

“So, later, got it.”

Bruce shook his head, “Oh, um, do you want to see?”

Matt froze in the middle of pulling his cuffs out of his way, “Um, no...”

“I got it, one second, let me get it.”

Matt was giggling when he identified the strip of cloth as it was set over his eyes, “A blindfold.”

“Not as effective as some, but it should help with the motion blur and disorientation. Especially if you stay that way for long.”

“Yeah, thanks Bruce.”

-

Bruce was snickering at the slight bounce in his step, “Are you getting stage freight?”

“Stage freight,” Matt laughed, “I can't wait to witness Stark's panic.”

“Tony, doesn't usually panic.”

“Oh, he will. It just might not be visible.” Matt was still beaming as they walked into the gym.

“I wonder if we can get out of here before you calm back down,” Bruce was smirking while Matt tilted his head.

“It's not, um, an adrenaline trigger... I woulda done it when I was getting away from Stark if it was... I'm, honestly not even certain if it's bound to adrenaline at all in my case. I mean, I was stone cold calm when I did it to show Foggy.”

Bruce chuckled, “I could be calm and call up the Hulk Before too. It's not exactly an adrenaline trigger really, but adrenaline can cause the defensive reaction, though you have to admit, the transformation can definitely cause an adrenaline rush.”

Matt snickered, “Oh, it causes a rush, at least with you there, I just won't exactly call it adrenaline.”

Matt rolled his eyes at the laughter, “What happened? Bruce ruin your clothes again?”

“Nope, I'm keeping from ruining mine by borrowing his.” Matt smiled before tugging the knot loose and stretching, humming at the pleasant feeling of his balance settling as the world seemed to shrink.

“Jesus,” Stark jumped back before spinning toward Bruce, “Ha! I told you!”

“Yeah, and you want to know how he figured it out? Just a bit of acceptance and talking him through letting it happen. Not some cluster fuck of an unagreed scene gone wrong!”

“Bruce, um, the blindfold,” Matt smiled as he continued to keep his eyes closed.

“Right, here,” Bruce was lifting it before securing it, “That work?”

Matt grinned and spun, reaching up to circle his arms around Bruce's neck, “Can we just skip the random questions bullshit and just head back to the suite?”

“Okay, this, is doing more for me than I thought it was,” Stark's voice made him growl, he grinned when he could feel the disapproval as Bruce tensed and glared.

“You're not invited.”

Matt grinned as he shifted suddenly, grunting as Bruce landed over his shoulder, “Don't kick around, big guy, wouldn't want to take out any walls, would we.”

“Murdock,” oh that tone just made Matt want to grind himself against him. “W-wait, hold on.”

“Color, big guy?”

“Ooooh, green, but seriously we need to- negotiate first.”

“Between us, or are you talking about Stark? Because like you said he's not invited.”

“Matt, the look he's giving and- um, watch only? Can that be negotiated? He's... I've... please?”

Matt growled, shifting to hike Bruce higher onto his shoulder when he felt the squirming causing him to slip down, “Watch only...”

“Yes, please, just watch- that's all I'm asking.”

Matt was smirking as he carried Bruce out of the gym. “Just don't get in the way...”

“Matt, I can walk,” Bruce whined as he squirmed.

Matt grinned as he shifted again, making sure he stayed on his shoulder, “Do you want to, though?”

Bruce's shuddering and clinging was all the answer he needed as he headed into the bedroom before throwing him onto the bed, “You just couldn't wait, could you?”

Matt smiled as he straddled his waist, reaching out before pinning his hands above his head, “How long has it been since you've been held down? Actually 'I can't move' held down and fucked?”

Bruce chuckled, trying to lift his hands, his breathing picking up in a way Matt knew all too well, “Are you sure you can hold me down? I am bigger than you, after all.”

“Would you rather face me or away?”

Bruce actually growled and leaned forward to kiss him, “Lube this time, you went off way too fast last time.”

Matt winced away from the kiss at the thought, “Did I hurt you?”

Bruce actually laughed, “You can't hurt me, Matt. I know, we've tried,” Matt automatically tightened his grip when he felt Bruce trying to move, “But it's fun when you keep trying. So, lube this time, so you don't go off too quick, and give me a good rough fucking, alright?”

Matt tilted his head as he reached out for the side table, “I don't remember any complaints... Were there any?”

“No, not one, but I know how keyed up you are, and how easy it can be to get you off.”

Matt laughed suddenly, “I have to use the Bruce handles,” he shuffled before he could get the drawer open to grab the lube while Bruce chuckled under him, making him tense his knees, “We've talked about your vibrations...”

Matt actually had to scramble off him, panting, when Bruce moaned and squirmed as he started prepping him. “Just, take care of yourself, Matt. If, if you can make me sore, so be it.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

“Oh, yes, please. I want to feel what you feel every time I get done with you.”

Matt bit down on his shoulder as he shifted and pushed forward, shaking as Bruce moaned and squirmed, tensing and keeping his hands pinned while legs circled his waist and pulled him closer. “Keep that up, and-”

“Here I thought you had control, Matt.” Matt growled as his hands slipped down, grabbing Bruce's thighs before hoisting him up against the wall, earning a gasp as he bit back down on his shoulder and started thrusting forward harder, “Oh, fuck, yeah, keep-”

“Holy shit, Bruce,” Matt growled, head tilting toward the voice as Bruce clung to him.

“Don't stop, Matt, come on, we're not done yet.” Matt shifted, thrusting forward hard enough to hear Bruce actually squeak out a breath as something cracked behind him, “Fuck, keep going!”

“You're getting close, God you're so fucking tight!”

“Yeah, yeah,” kept panting against his ear, “Keep going, give it to me good, Matt. Come on, just keep going.”

“We keep this up, the wall's gonna give,” Matt mumbled against Bruce's neck before he swung his hands out when Bruce shoved them away from the wall. “Easy, big guy,” he chuckled as he felt Bruce land on his hips, “Gonna break something else doing that.”

“Can't, really hurt you like this... Fuck, close, so close,” Bruce's hips felt so much smaller as his hands wrapped them while he bounced on his cock, “Come on, keep going, please!”

Matt was grinning when it only took a few more thrusts before he was turning his head, his own orgasm causing his laughter to catch and break up into moans when Bruce caught him in the face, “Not even a warning, big guy? Could take someone's eye out with that shot.”

Bruce flopped onto him, barely earning a shift from Matt as he settled his chin against his shoulder, “Sorry, that... took me by surprise too. You, okay?”

Matt grumbled as he wiped off his face, “You're... smaller than I remember? Everything okay?”

“Um, yeah, is everything okay with you?”

Matt was smiling before he blinked as his hand reached up, looking it over caused his brain to think 'wrong', “Um, this-”

“It's you, Matt. Is everything still okay?”

“When did- the blindfold?”

“It gave about the time you put me against the wall. Um,” Matt blinked at the image blur as green fingers locked with his, “Are you still okay?”

“Honestly, probably not... but, this is the color red isn't it?” Bruce's hands were smaller than his... that, that wasn't 'right', that was what made everything feel 'wrong'.

“Yeah, I, uh, guess you weren't 'done' yet. Um, your skin tone is dark red.”

Matt finally smiled, “You're smaller...”

“Yeah, well, I wasn't all that tall starting out. You'd stand a bit taller than me if I was back to the way I was Before, so... I guess it was to be expected?”

Bruce and Matt blinked at the cough, turning to catch Tony fidgeting, “Just, for the record, he's not allowed to top me... ever again after this, just... in case.”

Matt snickered, holding Bruce close and smiling when he got a hum from the clinging giant still draped over him, “As if you've earned the right to even request to be involved yet.”

“Hey, Matt,” Bruce was grinning, “I know for a fact, you can get your mouth around my cock now...”

Matt moaned, tilting Bruce's chin up to kiss him, “God, I forgot how much I missed kissing a normal sized mouth.”

Bruce was snickering, “Normal... right.”

“You know what I mean.”


End file.
